Don't Push me Away
by dcw8636
Summary: To Elsa, Jack is nothing but a reminder of her curse. To Jack, Elsa is a chance at finally having a companion. Rated T for safety. I do not own, or claim to own anything from Frozen, or Rise of the Guardians. Please review, and let me know what you think!
1. Introduction: Isolation

_**Jack**_

I am so tired of being alone. Seconds, minutes, hours… they all dragged on like years, and before I knew it, forty years had passed. Nothing but the cold and wind for company. Passing through people, never being believed in. I give people fun! Snowball fights, snow angels… I AM fun! No one even knows my name.

Who am I? I'm Jack Frost. I know because the Moon told me so. But what is the point of a name, if no one even knows it?

I am so tired of being alone.

_**Elsa**_

When I was a child, I saw a boy outside my window. My parents had thought I was being silly, but even once Anna saw him too. He made patterns of ice on the glass, he gave me reassuring smiles when I accidentally froze my door shut. There was a time when he was the only one who made me feel safe with my power, because he had it too.

After accidentally harming Anna, he disappeared. Maybe because I knew I needed to hide it. Needed to hide him. _Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show_. This was my mantra for so many years.

I saw him once more as a teenager. The day of my parent's funeral, I locked myself in my room and cried. I had never hurt that bad. I remember feeling like it was my fault. I had heard a knock on the window and saw him, creating a snowflake on the glass. I remember feeling angry. Perhaps it was he who was giving me these powers. Him, and his snowflakes.

I hated him.

* * *

**A/N: Well hello there! Thank you for reading my introduction to my first story posted :) **

**I would love some feedback. Constructive criticism is wonderful, rudeness is not acceptable! **


	2. Chapter 1: A Wedding in the Kingdom

The kingdom of Arendelle, though quaint, was bustling with excitement. It was the day of the princess's marriage, and the people couldn't be happier. The gates, opened for good now, had people shuffling in and out bringing all sorts of flowers, baked goods, and presents, everyone dressed in their finest apparel. The gates had been open for four years, yet no one ever lost the thrill of visiting the kingdom famous for it's _ice queen,_ Elsa. It had been discovered just before the gates had opened that she had the capabilities to create and manipulate ice and snow.

The Fjord had been bustling with ships coming in for days now. It was a wonderful sight to see for a kingdom that had been isolated for so long.

Up in the highest tower of the castle, was an opened door and there stood the princess Anna, her fingers fidgeting nervously. She wore her robe, not yet ready for the extravagant wedding dress that hung from her wardrobe. Her strawberry locks were put back into an elegant bun, flowers adorning her hair. She already looked like the perfect bride.

Behind her stood the Queen Elsa, her hands held in front of her, back straight, always the example of a lady. Though happy for her sister, she had been dreading this day. Not so long ago, when she had frozen over the kingdom (_and almost killed her sister in the process_), she had discovered the trick to controlling her powers. It was simply love. How silly she had felt having cowered in her room for all of those years. All she had had to do was love. And love her sister, she did. What frightened her the most was what would happen when her sister had other, more important, priorities. She would no longer be there for Elsa when she felt she was losing control.

"Anna," she said, stepping towards her sister and grabbing a hold of her hand. "Why are you so nervous? You've been waiting for this day for months. It's going to be wonderful." She smiled, tucking a stray strand of Anna's hair behind her ear.

"I'm not nervous about the wedding Elsa. I love Kristoff." Anna turned her head towards her sister, biting her lip slightly before resting on the decision to speak her mind. "I'm nervous about you. I'm nervous about leaving you, and you being alone." Anna was a smart girl, and she knew her sister needed her.

"Please, I will be _fine_. Maybe I'll meet a _man_ at your celebration tonight." They both giggled, knowing full well that no man could stand up to Elsa. Anna, who looked a little better, turned to look back out the window excitement beginning to radiate from her. The smile from Elsa's face fell.

_I'm just as nervous as you are Anna…to be alone._


	3. Chapter 2: The Winter Spirit

The celebration was one of the largest the kingdom had seen in quite some time. Nothing was too much for the Princess in the Queen's eyes. Tables were filled with trays of different foods from around the world, roses were everywhere, giving the room a wonderful scent. And the chocolate, _oh_ the chocolate! As many different kinds that Elsa could get sat on a large table where in the center sat a five tiered red and white cake.

Elsa stood in front of her throne, her hands in front of her once again. Her signature blonde fishtail braid fell over her left shoulder, strands escaping here and there. For this night she choose a dress of her own creation, blue and flowing, her right leg showing a little more than she normally cared for. Her arms were covered in sleeves of see-through material, a matching train flowing behind her. Unlike most Queen's she didn't wear a crown. No one needed to see it to know that she was their ruler.

She watched Anna dance with Kristoff, a silly dance that her in-laws (trolls), were trying to teach her. She tried to smile as much as her face would allow, but in the back of her mind she felt afraid again. Anna would be leaving on a two month journey for her honeymoon, and Elsa would be alone in the kingdom on with the company of her talking snowman, Olaf, and her bodyguard Marshmallow. She stood trying not to let her mind wander so much into that dark corner anymore, when she saw a strange movement to her right.

Elsa's eyes narrowed at the window. She had sworn she had saw someone standing there… dancing?

"Excuse me," she murmured to a couple standing near the door. Stepping outside, Elsa looked from left to right, her face confused.

"Man I love parties!" She jumped, looking for the source of the voice, and then she saw him. Sitting atop of a Shepard's hook was a man (or more like a _boy_). His feet were bare, toes flexing in the cold air that seemed to surround him. If he was a guest, he most certainly was _not_ dressed for a wedding. Nothing but a blue jumper and brown cut off pants covered him.

Elsa stopped, and stared at him, raising her eyebrows. He was so… _pale_. Was he sick? No, he almost looked as pale as her, his hair the same white colors. And it came to her.

Of course. How many years had gone by since she had last seen this boy? She remembered him knocking on her window, making shapes out of ice. _Taunting her_! So long had she blocked him out, and now on the eve of her sisters leave, here he was again!

"YOU!" She pointed at him, outrage on her face. "What are you doing here?!"

The boy jumped off of his staff, floating gracefully to the ground. "What…" He walked towards her, narrowing his eyes, and then slowly widening them. "You… you can see me?"

* * *

It felt unreal. She could _see_ him! All of these years and she was able to see him! Jack had only been chosen for forty years when he saw her. It had been wintertime in Arendelle, and he was there to spread the frost. He had passed by a window when he saw the magnificent child, creating ice with her bare hands! He remembered finally not feeling alone.

"Of COURSE I could see you! I could _always _see you!" She spat at him. Why so much hostility? "You _cursed_ me! I know you did! LEAVE, and do not return!"

"WHOA!" The winter spirit jumped back, with his staff in hand lifting it to block the piece of ice that just came flying at him.

He watched her turn away, fear setting in. He couldn't have his one and only believer shun him. "Whoa, whoa, _wait_. Did you just say I cursed you?" He said clearly, now confused.

She turned back to him, her flowing train wrapping around her legs. "Of course you did, didn't you? I remember seeing you, you… whoever you are, putting ice on the windows. Mocking me. Who are you anyways?!" She put her hands in front of her, as if to shield whatever he may have had coming.

Jack stared with his mouth open wide. _Just my luck_, he thought_. My only believer thinks I _cursed_ her._ He shook his head, and did a flip back onto his staff. He held out a hand, a small grin playing on his lips. "I'm Jack! Jack Frost."

"Of course you are." She rolled her eyes. "Stories of people getting blessed by the Gods, and this is what I get. Cursed by winter himself…"

It was absolutely amazing to him that she didn't even question him. Why would she after all, when he had seen her create ice with her bare hands? She was a wonderful creature, given such a beautiful gift. And yet, here she was, unaware of its greatness and it calling it a curse.

"I didn't curse you m'lady. I was simply floating by, spreading the winter season when I saw in your window one night." Jack smiled at her, remembering the euphoria he felt. By the looks of her face however, she did not feel the same.

"You were spying on me through my window?!" Her voice raised, before dropping dramatically, not wanting to cause attention to her guards.

"No! No, it wasn't like that. I saw you as a small girl, playing with your sister. I saw you make snow with your hands… I knew then I wasn't alone anymore. There was _someone_ out there like me! You don't know how lonely it gets, being immortal, not being seen, not being _known _for forty years! Then you pointed at me. It...it was like you saw me." He took a tentative step towards her. "And now I know you did...you really did."

She stared at him, as if deep in thought. She began to slowly shake her head, "Please," she whispered. She cleared her voice, and spoke louder, more powerful. "Stay away from me Jack Frost." She turned, opening the two large wooden doors she came out of it, and disappeared behind them.

His face fell. _No_…


	4. Chapter 3: Let Me In

It was as if her reality had become a nightmare. This man, this _Jack Frost_. Even if he wasn't the cause of her curse, even if he was telling the truth, he was nothing but a reminder or something she knew she wasn't entirely in control of. And how _dare he_, show up the eve of her sisters departure.

Elsa stood flustered now in front of her throne, occasionally huffing and shaking her head.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled, running towards her, the Troll's trying to keep up with her, holding the train of her gown. "It time to go outside! Will you do the thing? Please!" She looked like a child again, waking her up in the middle of the night asking her to make it snow. She stuck her lower lip, her eyes wide.

The Queen giggled, Jack Frost retreating to the back of her mind for now. Anything that would make her little sister happy, she would do."Of course Anna."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Spoke Elsa to the guests of the wedding. The people of Arendelle and guests from afar stood in winter coats and skates though the wind was warm. Everyone whooped and cheered while she stamped her foot to the floor, ice spreading beneath their toes. Not one week went by when Anna didn't ask Elsa for this, to share her gift with the kingdom. It was the only time when she really felt that it was a gift.

She watched as her newlywed sister tried to skate, Kristoff keeping her up. His reindeer Sven stood at the edge of the ice, taking tentative steps, slipping and falling. She suppressed a chuckle.

Elsa walked to the edge of the rink, patting Sven on the head. "I think it's better if you just sit this one out." She whispered in his ear, and continued to walk until she reached a bench at the courtyard, one that had a view of the entertainment.

She sat for quite some time, watching until she heard a voice behind her. _Not him again!_ Anger set in, as she turned her head, looking for the source.

She saw the Winter Spirit once again, standing with his back to her. From the looks of things, he hadn't even known she was sitting there. He stood by a small pond, about fifteen feet away from her, his hand holding his staff. A sheet of ice surrounded his bare feet. What was very strange, was that his head was tilted upwards, and he stared at the moon. The moon was unusually bright, casting a glow on everyone.

Elsa stood quietly, walking as softly as she could on the ground. She stood behind a statue, one that had been done of her mother and father, and tried to listen.

"Could you at least...tell me _why_?" he said, clutching his staff and resting his head against it. "Please. What am I meant to do?!"

"Do you always speak to things that don't respond back?" Elsa emerged from behind the statue, her eyebrows furrowed. What would she have to do to get this man to just leave? She held her hands up, for protection, just in case.

He spun around quickly, "In all my years, you are the only _thing _that has responded back. He never talks to me." Jack shook his head, looking down at the ground.

For a moment, she felt sorry for him, but it was quickly replaced by the same fear and anger she felt anytime she thought of him.

"Who?"

"The Man in the Moon." Jack turned his head, looking back at the bright moon. "He chose me. He told me my name. He hasn't said anything since." He said, resting his hand on a nearby pillar which began to be covered in icy tendrils.

Elsa raised her eyebrows, let out a disbelieving laugh, and spoke, "Why are you here Jack Frost? I've asked you to please go, and yet you mock me by staying here."

Jack laughed, approaching her, ice trailing behind him when he walked. "Mocking you? No, I would never mock you. You don't understand...you were the FIRST person to believe in me. I've spent forty years, alone..." His eyes grew wide, pleading with her.

"While I think it's very unfortunate for you that you've had dating troubles-"

He stopped her, putting a hand out. "NO...You don't _understand__. _No one can _see_ me. People walk through me. It's an awful life to live, feeling scared and alone all of the time."

That they had in common: feeling scared and alone all of the time. Elsa looked confused and said, almost to herself "No one... can see you. Well that explains my parents thinking I was seeing people." She ran a hand through her blonde hair, and then proceeded to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"I-I don't even know your name," Jack said, "all I know is that you are some sort of ... princess. And that you have the same gift as me."

"I am not a _princess_. I am the Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She stood a little taller, regaining her composure. "And it is not a gift that I have, Mr. Frost. I almost killed my sister with this... this _curse_! Twice!" Her anger began to set in again, her hands growing colder. "I would give _anything_ not to have this! To just be normal..." She turned to walk away, her eyes glossy with tears.

* * *

What a beautiful name... Elsa. And a Queen none the less. His conversation with the moon interrupted, he took the time to listen to her speak, watched her lost, lonely and confused.

"Queen Elsa," said Jack, following after her. "I can help you. I can help you control it... I _am_ winter. Who better to help you?" He would do anything to not lose this person from his life, this person who was like him. He continued to follow her until he stopped in his tracks, a large rink of ice in front of him, people skating about laughing, smiling. "Whoa! Did you do this?"

Elsa looked back at him and nodded. "Yes...Anna, my sister, loves to ice skate. She was married tonight." Even though what she said should have sounded joyful, she said it solemnly. "She'll be leaving tomorrow on her honeymoon, and I'll be alone." The last part Jack swore she had been saying to herself. "Jack Frost?"

"Yes?" Jack turned his head to look at her, his whole being warmed by the sound of people laughing.

"I accept your offer. I-I don't think I can control this while Anna is gone. Please, show me how..."

Jack's stomach erupted in butterflies, and he smiled so wide he swore all of his teeth would be showing. "Well first... You have to have a little fun!" And with that, Jack pointed his staff at the ground, a line of snow balls appearing from thin air. Euphoric with the feeling of companionship, he began to throw them at random people, which left Elsa trying to explain why she would throw a snowball at the Duke of Corona.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and followers that I have received so far! :D I really, really appreciate it!**

**UPDATE: Yay! More followers, more reviews! Whoop whoop! :D I am working on the next chapter right now. Will be up later today! **


	5. Chapter 4: Control

The night after the wedding, Elsa sat in her quarters on the floor, and wept. The area in which she sat on the floor was slowing beginning to freeze, flurries of snow falling onto her white hair.

The day had started off just fine, she even felt some excitement for her sister going on this adventure. A two month long trip to see their distant trade partners. It was both a honeymoon, and an ambassador trip. Elsa knew Anna of all people would be able to handle it. Her sister had given her a hug, had told her everything would be okay.

_No Anna, _she thought, _it won't be okay._

She hadn't realized how much she had clung to her sister. All of those years of shutting her out, all of those years they lost. Perhaps she was just trying to make up for those. She took a deep breath, steadying herself.

Elsa stood, wandering to her doors, her blue spaghetti strapped nightdress brushing the floor as she walked. The doors opened and she looked to the moon.

"You chose him," she whispered, the moon unusually bright, "Did you chose me too?"

"Do you always try to have a conversation with things that don't answer?" came a voice from above her, and after she had jumped, her hand resting on her heart, she narrowed her eyes.

"I said you could help me, not torment me." Elsa mumbled, quickly wandering back to her bed where she pulled a robe over her shoulders. Her annoyance at this man had not in fact faltered at all, no matter how much she hoped he would help her control this fear, and this curse.

Jack's face looked bluer at the cheeks than it normally was, and he looked anywhere but at her. "OH! I'm sorry... I didn't realize you were _indisposed._" He turned his back to her.

Elsa shook her head, rolling her eyes. She sat on her bed, smoothing out the robe. "Okay Jack Frost."

He turned back to face her, and his eyes immediately went to the ice that was slowly flawing on the floor. "Wow. Okay, so why don't you first give me a little back story? I can't really help you if I don't understand." And he sat on the floor cross legged, his staff in front of him, attentive and ready to listen.

* * *

Jack watched Elsa ready herself to tell her story. How unbelievably amazing he felt right now, being close to his first believer. It was a special bond that you share with your first believer, perhaps she just hadn't felt it yet.

"I've had these powers for as long I can remember," she said slowly, rubbing one hand against the other in a nervous fashion. "I used to play with my sister in the ballroom, making snowmen... having _fun_. Then one day I struck her with my powers. I was so afraid." A deep breath. "I locked myself away after that, afraid I would hurt someone again."

Jack listened carefully to every word, admiration on his face. He saw her as a child, a look of wonder in her eyes. That visible wonder was gone, but he was curious about how deep it was inside of her.

"I spent each day alone in my room, trying not to freeze everything. My sister always asked me to come out, and I knew I couldn't. I knew I'd hurt her. Then my parents died at sea." She closed her eyes, and Jack thought she was trying not to cry. "I was in my room, and I saw you at my window."

Jack furrowed his brow, thinking. He remembered her older, crying on the floor, her room looking like a blizzard had just hit it. She had looked at him, and it wasn't wonder he saw anymore, it was hatred.

"I remember." Jack mumbled, "You looked so mad, I thought it was because of whatever was making you cry - but you really thought I made you like this."

Elsa stared at him for a moment, shook her head and continued, "The day of my coronation, everyone in the kingdom found out what kind of monster I was. I didn't want to hurt anyone, so I ran to the North Mountain and built my own ice kingdom."

"Your own what?" Jack's eyes widened.

"Ice kingdom." said Elsa, looking annoyed. "Anyways, my sister was trying to marry some guy she just met, it set me off. She came to find me, and I hit her with my powers again. She almost froze to her death, but my love for her thawed her. She thawed me. And now I'm afraid with her being gone."

Jack thought about this for a moment. He imagined himself as a child, locked away in his room so he wouldn't hurt anyone. He imagined feeling afraid all of the time, feeling like he would lose control. This was all preposterous however, considering that he never _was_ a child, and loved his gift. Perhaps he could make her love it to.

"Elsa," he began, "You have amazing powers. You have a gift! I saw how happy everyone was outside when you could make the ice rink. Other people love what you can do, you just have to love it to."

He stood, walking over to where she sat on her bed and sat next to her. He held out his staff and tapped the ground with it, tendrils of ice snaking out in beautiful patterns.

He turned his head to look at her. "Snow...Ice...Winter can be beautiful. It can fun. It can be romantic."

* * *

Elsa watched the patterns of ice snake around her room. It was much more controlled than hers, which would just come out in spikes at the worst of times.

Fun. Romance. These weren't things she even understood. She _used _to have fun, but fun became impossible to have when she was so afraid. And romance? She had never experienced it. As Queen of a country, she spent most of her time trying to make sure it didn't all fall apart, with Anna's help of course.

She sighed, taking a peak at the Winter Spirit next to her. It didn't matter to him that she felt he was nothing but a curse, it didn't matter to him that she sat afraid of him. It was almost like he had a permanent smile etched onto his face, one that was warm no matter how cold he was. She wouldn't admit aloud that his ability to control his power made her jealous of him.

For now, they just sat in silence together, and watched the patterns of ice, constantly moving, ever changing.


	6. Chapter 5: Don't Push me Away

It was the first cold night in a long time, and Elsa was in pure bliss. Her pale long legs dangled off of her balcony, covered in a soft satin material. She rested on the floor, hands holding the two beams of support for the railing. Her head was placed against one of her hands, eyes closed. It was a beautiful night in Arendelle, the moon shining brightly as it had been lately. She knew she only had a few more moments of peace, before she would feel the cool breeze and see Jack Frost flying towards her.

It had been the same for the past two weeks. She would attend to her royal duties in the daylight, and in the night, she would change and wait for him to arrive. Such behavior was generally not appropriate for a Queen, but for Jack, it was different. Each night, he had her tell him stories, stories that she would normally not tell, but because he would wait for her to get upset, and watch as she lost control. He would then recount what happened, and show try to show her how to tame it. He had told her that in the beginning, he lost control as well. She now both feared, and revered him.

In her mind, she approached their arrangement with apprehension. Perhaps he was tricking her, for all she knew. But it seemed in his actions that he craved their time together, and all she could do was try not to think about the years she spent hating him, this man at her window.

"Elsa!" She was broken out of her thoughts by his voice, and watched as he came floating by, doing a flip and landing on her balcony next to her. Immediately, with no question, he sat on the floor cross legged, his staff leaning against his right shoulder. She admired the way he could fly with the wind, and be free.

He smiled at her, his boyish grin that never seemed to leave his face even for a moment. She was sure it had to do with his lack of loneliness, and she was able to admit to herself that it really wasn't so bad to have company.

"So," she said, getting to the point. Whatever this was to him, it was simply about learning control for her. "What is my plate for tonight? Crying? Nightmares?"

He cringed as she spoke, "Elsa it's not about trying to torture you with things from your past. It's about being ready for any situation to happen, and what your reaction may be."

She knew he was waiting for her to say something, but nothing would come to mind. She couldn't do it, have another night of horror, another night of letting herself lose control.

She was sure that Jack realized this, because she watched him deep in thought.

He leaned into her, quickly enough that with a small yelp of shock, she made to move back. "What...what are you doing?" She managed to get out, her voice breaking for a moment.

"You don't have to be afraid," Jack said looking directly in her eyes, his face only separated by two five inches of space. "I was afraid for a long time, so scared, I even caused a few blizzards. I was afraid that I was alone, in my thoughts with no one to hear them." He placed his cold hand atop of hers, intertwining their fingers. "I-I know it's not much, but i'm your friend Elsa. You don't have to be afraid."

Elsa's brow furrowed, her blue eyes widening slightly. He was close, too close to her. He was close enough to see each one of his eyelashes, and a small blemish near his left eyebrow. Of course, she was old enough to have experienced being close to a male, but due to her _condition_, that had never happened. In just moments of having his hand on hers, her nervousness grew, and suddenly Jack was jumping back with a, "_WHOA!", _staring down at his hand. _  
_

* * *

Jack examined his hand, holding it up in front of him. A patch of black covered the center of his palm, slowly fading back into its normal color. It had burned for just a moment, as if he had been normal and set his hand atop of a block of ice for too long. It felt _cold_.

"No! I-I'm sorry, I don't know what happened!" Elsa said, her voice gradually getting louder. She was standing now, backing into her room, looking at her own hands, now sprouting bits of ice.

Confused, Jack followed her, "Elsa, relax. It's not your fault. HEY, WHOA!" He jumped back. Elsa, holding her hand out to him, now stared at the spike of ice inches from his face. He looked from the ice, back to her, then to the ice again.

"This was stupid. I'm just going to end up hurting you! Please, Jack, just go!" She backed herself into a corner, sinking to the floor, tears etched in her perfect skin.

He watched her, his mouth hanging open. Just moments before, he was close enough to her to smell the peppermint on her skin, and now here she was, telling him to leave. He couldn't leave. He cared too much about her. No matter the short period of time they spent together, he had spent much of his life as an immortal watching her, hoping to one day meet her.

"Elsa...", Jack made his way past the ice to her, sitting next to her so their shoulders touched. "I'm here for you, please...don't push me away. You're afraid, but you let your fear control you. Maybe...maybe it's about _removing_ the fear. Thinking about things you love."

Elsa didn't speak. She only leaned her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore Elsa. I'm right here. I'll always be right here."


End file.
